Never Selfish
by NessaMoon
Summary: Selfish? That wasn’t selfish. If what you did was selfish, then I know a lot of selfish people. And you’re the last person I consider to be self-centered. NaruHina Oneshot. CHAPTER 438 SPOILERS!


If you haven't read past chapter 438 and want to remain unspoiled, then I advise you leave now.

Okay then, I had this in mind after reading 438, but because I was worried, I didn't write it down immediately. I'm still worried, but mostly about things in the manga (it feels like Kishi likes to torture me. I wish he would stop as I can't take the stress). I was worried about how I portrayed Naruto in this, but a friend had no complaints so I'm uploading it and hoping for the best. And I figure since Hinata didn't stutter much in the chapter, she might be past it, at least on some level so I didn't have her stutter much here, either.

**Title: **Never Selfish**  
Genre: **Angst**  
Timeline: **Post Chapter 438**  
Summary: **Selfish? That wasn't selfish. If what you did was selfish, then I know a lot of selfish people. And you're the last person I consider to be self-centered.**  
Pairings: **NaruHina**  
Rating: **G**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Naruto-related. Kishimoto owns everything. I'm still a poor fan just trying to have some fun here.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto had been awake for several hours. His clothes laid behind him, folded as they contained holes from where Pain had stuck the chakra rods into him. He was currently wearing a black shirt and pants. He had been briefed on what had happened by Tsunade, who was currently a few cots away from him, tending to a still unconscious Hatake Kakashi. However, out of everything that had happened, the six tails, the battle with Pain, one thing stood out the most: Hinata's bold stand that resulted in her injured.

_She's fine now…_ he thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to imagine her fallen form dripping blood. _Old Lady Tsunade said she's fine. Made a complete recovery. She's fine…_ Yet it did little good. Her words echoed in his mind.

One part really stood out, something that actually made Naruto shake his head. Hinata? Selfish? The term seemed out of place with the shy, timid girl who was always so nice and kind.

Of course, the entire confession had stunned him. He had no idea she had felt that way and that made him feel worse as he recalled how he treated her sometimes, before the Chuunin exam when he finally got to know the real Hinata.

_I want to talk to her…I really need to talk to her._ He continued to stare at the top of the tent. He was not sure of everything he was going to say to her, but still…he wanted to say something.

The front of the tent opened and Namiashi Raidou entered. "Hokage-sama, two members of the scouting team have returned." Raidou glanced over where Naruto lay on a cot. "They report that they encountered someone."

Tsunade nodded, but Naruto's mind tuned out everything else. When he had woken up, he had right away asked about Hinata; if she was okay since the last thing he remember was her being hurt. Unfortunately, he had been told he could not see her right away because she, along with the rest of her team, were out scouting to make sure the village, in its state of ruin, would be safe.

So if a scouting team had returned…would that mean…_Hinata?_

Quickly, he got up, spirited out of the tent and saw his answer. Kiba, in his standard black leather outfit, and Hinata, in her purple and white jacket with blue pants, stood off to the side, their heads turning to the tent Naruto had just left. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of him as he slowed, his mind filled with her words before Pain had tossed her aside and stabbed her, his heart constricted at the thought of her wounded body. _Hinata…_ He thought, his throat tightening and words dying in his mouth.

While he was distracted, Kiba walked up just as Sakura approached, still in her civilian clothes, her state frenzied as if she had been busy for hours. "Hey, Naruto! Glad to see you up," said Kiba, his face and stance looked as if he were hesitant about something. "So…you want us to take the two of you to where Shino is?"

Naruto blinked, somewhat confused. "Uh?" he asked, his mind still on Hinata, who had stepped over to Kiba's side, her face awash with worry. "Shino? Why would I go to him?"

Kiba stared at him strangely while Sakura smacked her forehead and groaned. "Naruto, they found Sasuke-kun! Didn't you hear Raidou-san tell Tsunade-shishou that?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and then to Sakura, unsure if he had heard that right, that he had been too preoccupied and misheard Sakura. "Sasuke?! What?!"

"Found him sneaking into the village borders," said Kiba. "Don't know what he's up to, but we managed to capture him, thanks to Shino." His face quickly turned to annoyance. "That guy had insects with him that induces unconsciousness. He's been carrying them with him since our mission, but didn't get a chance to use them." Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock. Shino had insects that could do that? Kiba, still not pleased with the revelation, folded his arms and then muttered under his breath, "Could've used them three years ago…"

Hinata tore her gaze off Naruto for a split second as she said, "But Kiba-kun, Abarame-sama only started breeding them after that mission and they're still very rare. That's what Shino-kun said."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba did not look convinced.

Sakura sighed, appearing to not worry over the surprise info. "Okay, so you two can take us to them, right? Tsunade-shisou said we could go." She glanced over at Naruto, who was stunned over the info. "Even if some of us only just woke up a few hours ago."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, just follow us." He turned to head back the way they came, Sakura trailed behind, Hinata paused, staring at Naruto before she, too, turned away. Naruto, on the other hand, continued to stand there, his mind running in various directions, between the idea of Sasuke close to Konoha (or what remained) and Hinata's brush with death and the words she said. He wanted to see Sasuke, but at the same time, wanted to speak with Hinata.

"Naruto?" He looked up, taken out of his ruminations at Sakura's voice. She, Kiba and Hinata were waiting. "Are you coming?"

He bit his lip, coming to a decision, before sighing. As much as he had waited for the day to bring Sasuke home, there was one thing he wanted to get over with first. Although, it would not be everything he wanted to say or talk about, it was something important, something he did not want to leave sitting for too long. "Hinata?" he said. "Can I talk to you, just for a bit?"

Kiba and Sakura looked surprised, glancing over at Hinata as she started back to him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "It can wait…until after everything with Sasuke-kun settles down."

Naruto shook his head. "Not this. I won't take long." He glanced over her shoulder to Kiba and Sakura. "We'll catch up later, okay?"

The two glanced at each other before looking back at Naruto and Hinata. Then they nodded and took off toward Shino's location.

As soon as they had disappeared, Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her in the direction of the tent he had come out of. Everyone was so busy, trying to salvage what was left of the village, heal the wounded and protect it from outside threats. No one spared the two a second glance as they hid in the shadow of the tent Tsunade had made her headquarters.

"Naruto-kun…" started Hinata as soon as they had stopped and he turned to her, letting go of her hand. "If this is about…about what I said when I entered your battle…it can wait." She looked down. "I know…Sasuke-kun is important to you."

He nodded. "He is and we'll go as soon as this is over. There's just one thing I need to tell you before we go."

"Oh." She looked up, her eyes curious. "Then what is it?"

_ "I…felt like being selfish…"_ Naruto mentally tensed up, disliking the words greatly. Hinata could never be selfish. She was as much selfish as he was quiet, well, discounting a few instances, anyway. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't you ever…" he said, his voice just above a whisper, "ever think that what you did back there was selfish."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh!" she said, but then her head wandered about, not directly looking him, as if she were grasping for something to say. "I…well…I mean…"

"Because you're not," he continued. "You're the least selfish person I know. You could never be selfish, not like that. And besides…" He let go of her shoulders, turning toward the battle, where he had been pinned and Hinata had tried to protect him. "I don't think what you did was selfish at all."

She stared at him, but then she looked down, pushing back a loose lock of her hair. "Naruto-kun…it's okay. You don't have to say that. I'm okay with what happened." She gazed back up at him, her face strangely at peace with the whole of idea of her being self-centered. "All I was thinking about were you and my feelings toward you. I wasn't thinking of how it might affect everyone else."

It still sounded wrong to Naruto. He grimaced, thinking about it. "That doesn't sound selfish to me." He thought about how Sasuke nearly sacrificed his life for his when they went to the land of Waves. He had not understood it at first; Sasuke had hated him, didn't he? Even Sasuke himself said he had not understood it, that his feet had just moved on his own. He thought of Haku, who had thrown himself in front of Kakashi's attack, in order to prevent Zabuza's death. He had no regard for his own welfare, just the life of the person precious to him, Zabuza. Haku had taught him his first lesson, one he continued to go by to this very day: When a person has something important to protect…that's when they can truly become strong.

He thought of Kakashi, who always vowed to protect them, never allowing his comrades to be harmed if he could help it. He thought of Tsunade, who had been reluctant to get involved, but eventually decided to put everything on the line and become the Fifth Hokage, protecting the village from any danger.

How could Hinata thinking of him and her feelings for him be selfish when there was Sasuke instinctively throwing himself in front of Haku's attack? Or Haku putting himself between Kakashi and Zabuza, letting himself be killed? Or Kakashi, who puts comrades over the rules?

"If what you did was selfish, Hinata," said Naruto, softly. "Then I know a lot of selfish people, people who put their lives on the line in order to save others. If that's selfish, then so be it. It'll be a good kind of selfish if that's right." He chuckled, grinning his trademark fox-like smile. "But I really don't really see it as selfish. If it's selfish, then what's selfless? I can't imagine standing aside and watching someone getting slaughtered when I know I can do something to change that, even if it is very little." _And I actually have done that_, he added in his head.

Hinata looked uncertain. She turned her back on him, lowering her head. "Naruto-kun…you don't have to make me feel better. I don't…I don't regret what I did, but I know my actions didn't benefit the village, not the way I went about doing it anyway." Her body shook, as if she hated whatever she was feeling at the moment. "There was likely…maybe there was something else…I could have done something else…"

He shook his head, holding his fists in front of him, not willing to let her condemn herself this way. "Protecting people you care about is never selfish." He brushed back his spiky hair with one of his hands and placed it behind his head. "I should know; I've promised to protect my precious people."

"But…I interfered with your battle," she said. "My bodyguard, Koh…he said that I would be a burden, I would be in the way…that I shouldn't interfere." She looked away from the tent, toward the crater and the fight, bringing her hands down to fold behind her back. "But when I saw him…Pain…pin you to the ground, I knew… I knew I had to do something. But…" She tilted her head to the side and Naruto could see her mouth twist as if she were struggling against something. "But I likely shouldn't have and that was selfish of me."

Naruto tried to push aside the words of her bodyguard (he did not like them. _Hinata's no burden to anyone!_ he shouted in his head). He tried to focus on something else, instead. "No way! Pain was about to take me away. If you hadn't come, he would have." He looked down to the ground, somewhat ashamed of feeling disheartened over his situation before Hinata had intervened. "I was getting depressed again. Pain told me all this stuff and it made me start to doubt myself." His face brightened. "But then you came…"

Hinata shook her head. "You told us not to interfere and I did anyway."

He squirmed as he tried to think of something else. He was glad for her help, he really was. And even through he told everyone not to disturb the battle between him and Pain and the fact that he had got super worried over Hinata fighting, he certainly did not want to put her down in the process. He really did not see her actions as interfering anyway. He was silent for awhile, before something came to him. "I think…" he said slowly, staring at the ground, "there are two types of battles, Hinata. One's with teamwork; without it, missions will fail, battles lost. We all need to work together or otherwise, we won't succeed together." She nodded, agreeing with him, her face wondering where he was headed with this. After all, everyone in Konoha agreed with that sentiment in some form or another.

"Then I think there's the type of battle where some need to fight alone," continued Naruto. "Maybe it's to prove something or something else entirely. I know I needed to prove something to myself; that I can hold my own without help, but sometimes, help is needed even with that.

"Sure, I told people not to interfere, but you know, sometimes you shouldn't always listen." He looked up and smiled at Hinata's surprised expression. "Kakashi-sensei told my team when we first started out that those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. Maybe you didn't listen to me, but hey, if you haven't intervened, I would have been taken. Yeah, it didn't go well, I transformed and the necklace got lost, but still...you prevented the Akatsuki from succeeding. I'm here now, I know I can fight on my own, but I still need training and you...look at what you accomplished!" Her cheeks started to turn red and a small smile started to creep up on her face at Naruto's praise. He felt his heart lighten at the expression, that she was feeling somewhat better.

"I don't think every situation, every battle is going to be so clear cut that a standard set of rules are going to determine when you can intervene or not. It should be determined on a case by case basis. So don't worry about it, Hinata. You didn't do anything wrong."

He thought that would be it. Hinata appeared happy now or at least, she was getting happy anyway, but then a frown appeared. "I made you worry," she countered, still not meeting his eyes.

That made Naruto pause for a second and he actually felt a bit conflicted over that. _Because I was worried, really worried over her, but she's making it sound bad._ he thought, sadly. "I would have worried anyway," he said, finally. "I was already worried about everyone when I first got here." He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes slanted and his mind filled with everyone he cared about and their fates when he had first reappeared in the village. "When you have precious people, you always worry when they're in danger. And actually, I'm kind of glad I do. A long time ago," he said, his mind drifting to his lonely childhood before he made friends, before he found Iruka even, "I didn't have anyone to worry about. I mean, surely you worried about your teammates and others, didn't you?"

She did not answer, but she looked somewhat relieved at his words. The hesitation still remained, through. "But the fox…you transformed…again."

That caused a definite dark cloud to rain in on Naruto. The idea that he had lost control again, allowed the Kyuubi to take dominate his body again, had plagued at him in the back of his mind. He had vowed to never use the fox's power again, something Hinata knew because he had told her on their last mission, but yet his emotions had raged out of control, the fury at Pain's attempt to kill Hinata and seeing her efforts mocked and belittled by him consumed Naruto, who had already felt distraught at losing so many people close to him (or so he thought at the time).

"Yeah, I did," he said, a bit of gloom creeping into his voice, "but you know what? I'll get over this!" He smirked, feeling his old confidence fill him up again. "It's just another obstacle I've got to get over. I'll find a way to control that stupid fox so he can't control me anymore. Beside," he added, "if I keep being depressed, the fox will have an easier time to take me over. So staying positive and up-beat is the first defense, you know."

He grinned as Hinata giggled, finally looking up at him as a happy look graced her face. "But…your necklace…" she pointed out, through Naruto was not sure if she concerned over it or just pointing it out just for the sake of pointing it out.

He cringed, through, because he had liked his necklace very much and he still was not sure what Tsunade thought of the loss. _I hope she doesn't kill me for that,_ he thought, the vision of an angry Hokage appearing in his mind. "Well, I guess I'll have to learn to live without it," he said instead. "I guess in reality, I couldn't keep relying on Yamato-taichou forever. I have to learn how to control the Kyuubi at some point." He placed one hand on his stomach where the demon resided within him. "Better now than later, huh?"

"Perhaps," muttered Hinata. "Maybe you're right. I wasn't selfish. It was just…I wasn't sure about anything. I just knew you were in trouble, you couldn't fight anymore so I had to do something, to help you, to protect you even if you didn't return my love." She brought one hand to her chest, closed it into a fish and held it over her heart. "I couldn't stand watching him hurting you anymore," she whispered.

For some reason, Naruto felt that statement of him not returning her love was wrong. Of course, he was not sure how he felt about her, other than her being a precious friend, but he could not understand it exactly. However, he felt it did not matter right now. He would figure it out later. "Hey, don't say that! I care about you, Hinata! I've always worried about you when something was wrong, not just in that battle." He got close and pulled her to him, her face turned red as her cheek touched his shoulder. "You're really nice and kind and I like that. You're one of my precious people, Hinata."

Naruto pulled away, holding her by her shoulders. He thought over her words, how ignorant he had been over the years when it came to her feelings and how he acted at times before he got to know her during the Chuunin Exams. Looking back on it now, knowing what he knew, it seemed obvious. He looked at her, feeling horrible for not seeing it. "I didn't even know about your feelings. I don't know why you would like an idiot like me who can't see what's in front of him. Not to mention," he said, his eyelids drooped, his voice lowering as he felt ashamed of it, "I acted like a jerk toward you sometimes."

Hinata giggled softly and he felt slightly angry at her laughter, thinking she was making fun of him, but then it went away as he realized she would never laugh at him. She was not that kind of a person. "Naruto-kun…" she said, "I knew it would take awhile…you know, for you to understand. That you might not know until I told you or maybe if you fell for me, but I had had no idea if that would happen." She smiled, taking one of his hands and looking into his eyes. "I was disappointed that, yes, you hadn't noticed my feelings, but I could never get upset at you for…umm…being…insensitive…toward me."

He blinked, unsure what to say at this point. "Hinata…"

"I remember my mother used to say that real love means loving someone no matter their faults." Her eyes grew distant, as she referenced her mother. "So I suppose I really love you, then."

Her cheeks grew slightly red. Naruto still felt embarrassed over how he acted toward her, before the Chuunin exams years ago. _I'm going to make that up to her. Somehow, anyway. How does one apologize for being a jerk?_ "Thanks, Hinata," he responded softly. _For not hating me over being a jerk,_ he added silently.

Suddenly, Tsunade's tent opened and Naruto and Hinata looked over to see the Hokage and Raidou exit, Tsunade carrying some strange scrolls. It brought Sasuke back to the forefront of Naruto's mind. They had to go escort him back to the village. He turned back to Hinata. He still had plenty to talk about, he wanted to talk about the other things she said and bunches of other stuff, but that would have to wait now.

"Hey, Hinata?" She looked back to him, understanding dawning in her white eyes. "How about after everything's settled, we talk about this over ramen?" He frowned as Hinata's words reflected in his mind. "There's so much I want to talk to you about. I don't want to hurt you; that's the last thing I want. So ramen later?"

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Of course. I would love to."

They took off to meet the others, surprising Tsunade and Raidou as they went (likely because they thought Naruto would have already been gone). As they ran, Naruto reflected more on what had happened. So much had taken place. The village was in ruins, Akatsuki had hurt so many people, his friends had been wounded in trying to protect the village and all because someone was after him and Hinata had attempted to protect him, revealing feelings of hers he had completely missed.

_Akatsuki's got to be stopped._ His mind became focused, his face and eyes determined more than ever. _Before they hurt even more people because they will…especially if they get a hold of the Kyuubi._

He glanced toward Hinata, who was noticed his gaze and smiled shyly at him. Naruto grinned back. _Hinata loves me; I've never had anyone say that to me._ The leaves fell around him as the wind picked up, twirling them like green dancers gliding in the air. _I've always had to struggle to get accepted, but she…she always accepted me._ That made him feel different, in a way he had never felt before. He could not understand it. _It doesn't matter,_ he decided. _I'll figure out. All that matters is that I give Hinata a chance. I don't know if I'll love her the way she loves me, but I do know what it's like to feel rejected. Maybe…just maybe…if we get to know each other better, that won't happen in the end._

"Naruto-kun…" interrupted Hinata, breaking him out of his thoughts, "we're coming up on Shino-kun, Kiba-kun and Sakura-san. They have Sasuke-kun."

"Right," responded Naruto. Somehow, he felt very optimistic. People were wounded, but they were being healed. The village was in ruins, but it could be rebuilt. Hinata was safe, he was not off to have Kyuubi extracted and now…Sasuke was home, perhaps unwillingly, but still home. Somehow, he knew that everything would be right in the end. _The next time Pain comes or any other Akatsuki…we'll be ready. Me, Hinata and all our friends…we'll be ready for them._ With that final thought, Naruto and Hinata turned the corner and met with the others.

* * *

I found that line of Hinata's odd. I can't imagine her selfish and I don't think Naruto would believe that either. At the same time, however, I let it go because Hinata seems the type to condenm herself somewhat while doing something she's set her mind to. But, like I said, I doubt Naruto would see her as selfish and I can see him correcting Hinata on this. If anyone knows whether or not protecting people is selfish, it's Naruto! This is how the whole fic started.

The Sasuke stuff might be a bit out there. I mean, I think Shino would have revealed something like that by now, but that's how I imagined it in the beginning and I've been on a write everything as I see it kick lately. I tried to make it a bit more realistic (it being a really rare insect) or as much as it can be. I left how things ended with Pain vague on purpose; I'm not going to speculate on it, althrough I have my own wishes, but it would end up being troublesome and I have issues with the flow in this story already.

And I have my issues with people dying. It makes me sad. So no one died here.

Thanks for reading - NessaMoon


End file.
